The deployment in the body of medication and other substances, such as materials useful in tracking biological processes through non-invasive imaging techniques, is an often repeated and advantageous procedure performed during the practice of modern medicine. Such substances may be deployed in either case through non-invasive procedures such as endoscopy and through more invasive procedures that require larger incisions into the body of a patient. The non-invasive and less-invasive procedures are generally used when the target area is accessible through a lumen of the body, while the more invasive procedures may be employed when the target area is located deep within the body or otherwise not readily accessible through a lumen of the body.
Previously, injection of medication in minimally-invasive procedures required, among other complications, careful, time-consuming manual monitoring of the placement of the catheter tip within the body and the amount of medication or other substance being delivered during the injection procedure, potential exposure of the medication and other substances to the atmosphere during the handling of containers in preparation for dose injection, and, in the case of injection of multiple medications or other substances, time-consuming work to either remove and replace the catheter dose injection equipment or to prepare the equipment for re-use.